Harder Than You Know
by cheycoma
Summary: Chey meets up with an old friend, and surprises come along the way. Old ETF. Monte Money, Robert Ortiz, Ronnie Radke, Max Green, and others. :D
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm walking to Callie's,**_she's a good friend of mine, we pretty much grew up together, I'm a year older though, she's like a little sister to me, and she's related to the famous Ronnie Radke, and I'm super fucking jealous! She told me to come over to meet some of the guys, god, she's so lucky. I arrive at Callie's and there's so many good looking guys from the band, and other people..

And then I run up to Callie and give her a big hug, and she starts smiling, god I love this girl.

She introduces me to everyone, and then one person in particular, "Chey this is Monte, I'm sure you know of him', She winked at me, and walked over to Max. They're so cute together. 'Hi, Chey, I'm Monte', He smiled. 'Hello' HELLO? REALLY? THATS ALL I CAN SAY! I was totally fan girling inside, but I'm sure he's use to that, so I have to act cool. He smiled at me, 'So how do you know Cal?'

'Uh well...I kind of grew up with her, I'm a year older than her though, she's like my little sister, and you know, she's pretty much famous because of her lastname, and..well...yeah..' I looked over at them. She was so lucky and she just doesn't know it..

He half heartedly smiled. 'Yeah, I know what you mean. She's a great gal, isn't she?' I felt kind of jealous, I mean, she is, who would go out with a girl like me? Not Monte Money, of course not.'Hey, I like your hair by the way'

I got a piece of my hair, it was shiny, and straight, and teal colored. I blushed a little and smiled, 'Thanks, I like your..'

I cut myself off, oh GOD, I was getting ready to say I liked his face! I mean, I do..but..

He chuckled, 'You like my...?'

'I like your face, okay?' I folded my arms across my chest and shrugged.

He got red in the cheeks and smiled. 'Thanks, I like yours too.' He laughed. My phone started going off, so I akwardly waved him off and walked outside.

'Yes, Mike'

Mike was my step dad that I had to stay with, he's a total dick and expects me to be home by HIS time limits.

**'WHERE ARE YOU?' he yelled.**

I sighed. 'I'm at Callie's, I left you a note, I haven't seen her in a while, and she invited me over to meet some-'

**'GUYS RIGHT? AND DRUGS? YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! YOU NEED TO GET HOME ASAP!'**

I could tell my blood pressure was rising.

'Listen here, Mike, you may've married my mom, but you do not own me, you got it? And NO, it's not drugs, I told you, I stopped that shit, but YOU make me want to do them again, I will be home when I get home, fuck!" And I shut my phone off. I know he's going to be pissed, and I'm going to pay for it later on.I turned around and there's Monte by the door, I gulped, did he hear...

'Hey..I kind of..over-heard..a little...and I-'

'What the fuck, dude? That was private, and none of your buisness, who do you think you are? Seriously, fuck this shit!"

I started walking off tears rolling down my face. I was walking thinking about the shit I've done, I'm such a fuck up...then it started to rain, and I got cold because I was wearing a tank top, and shorts, great. Then I heard a car pull up beside me. It was Monte, the fuck?

'What are you doing, Monte?'

He got out of the car holding a jacket.

'Get inside my car, you're going to catch a cold.'

I snorted.

'And you're not? I'm fine, I have a few miles to go until I'm home.'

He sighed. 'Callie even told me to take you home, or back to the house, she's worried.'

I put my hands in my short pockets. 'I don't want to get in your car, I don't know you, you could be a serial rapist killer.'

He laughed so hard. I kind of smiled, he had a cute laugh.

'Really? You're silly, get in the car, don't make me grab you and put you in it.'

**I got the weirdest butterflies in my stomach.**

'Yeah right.'

He shook his head, and grabbed my arm and pulled me in his arms, and put me in the passengers seat, and ran over to the drivers seat.

I was frozen, from both cold, and the pure shock that Monte Money lifted me in his arms. He had this most amazing smell about him.

He smiled at me with his hair wet, he gave me his jacket.

'You need it more than I do.'

He started his car, and turned it around going back to Callie's.

He turned on the heat and put some music on. He started head banging, and I just watched him, I had his jacket over my arms, I can't believe I had his jacket, can't believe I'm in his car, and right beside him, how can Callie handle all these guys? I mean, she's got Max, but DAMN! I think he noticed I was thinking.

'What are you thinking about?' He turned the music down.

I looked out the window.

'Nothing, just stuff...'

He sighed.

'You know..nah, nevermind.'

'What? Tell me, it's okay.'

He took his eyes off the road, and looked me dead in the eye.

_**'I think you're cute, okay? You have this tough spunk about you, and that's hard to find, and you have this "i dont care who you are", attitude. It's attractive. And your hair, is amazingly sexy.'**_

My heart was racing, I had raging butterflies, and I'm sure my face was super red.

'But..you don't know me..the shit I've done..'

I sighed.

He stopped just in time for a red light.

'I don't care what you've done, I want to know you, get to know you, I've done some...stuff to, and that's the past, we're here, okay?'

I smiled a little.

'Oh, I don't..really..want to go to Callie's, I can call her.'

'Well, where do you want to go?'

'Well I'm kind of super hungry, can you drop me off-'

'No, I'm not dropping you off, we'll go eat together.'

I looked at him.

'No, I mean, if you're not busy..'

He smiled. 'I'm sure the partys over anyways, and Callie and Max are sucking each other's faces, and Ronnie's getting pissed about it.'

He chuckled again.

'They're super cute aren't they? When she told me, I was so shocked, then I seen twitter, and I didn't believe it until then, she's so lucky, I wish I were in her shoes sometimes..'

He kind of looked sad.

'Yeah me too sometimes..When they start kissing, and giggling and acting like that, it kind of gets lonely.'

'Yeah it does, but I'm glad she's happy, Max seems like a good guy.'

'He really loves her, he talks about her all the time', He chuckled.

We pulled in Taco-Bell, and he got out, and opened the door for me.

'Can I wear your jacket? I mean..look at me.'

He laughed again.

'Of course you can' He helped me put it on, and we walked in together, a few people knew who he was, and were shocked he came in. I sat down and he got our drinks and food.

We got done eating, and we just sat there, - mainly because it's warm, and didn't know what to do.

'So, Monte.. do you have a girlfriend?'

He snorted.

'No, wasn't it kind of obvious when I said it was lonely?'

**I looked away, man I'm STUPID.**

'Yeah, sorry...'

He looked me in the eyes.

'Do you?'

'Do I have a girlfriend?'

He smiled.

'Well no, wait, yes?'

He looked confused, and I laughed.

'Well I am bi, but i'm single, from both girl and boy.' I laughed and took a sip of my drink.

He looked happy.

'So what do you want to do now?'

_OH SHIT, CALLIE!_

'I have to call Callie, I forgot. Let me go call her.'

He nodded and was looking at his phone also.

I was dialing Callie's number, and she didn't answer.

Hope everything's okay, I left a voicemail.

_**'Hey Cal, sorry I didn't call, or we didn't come back, we're at Taco Bell, I don't know for how long, but thanks for the party, I missed you, girl. Give me a call, or text later. Love ya!"**_

And as soon as I hung up, my step dad called. Ugh, not again.

'What, Mike?'

_**'Listen here you bitch, you get here ASAP, or I'm going to tell your mother about what you did, so if you do not come here, I will make sure you have no place to go.'**_

And he hung up.

Tears started filling my eyes.

How..could he..? What did I ever do to deserve this? I had to go. Ugh, poor Monte. I went back to his car, and found a piece of paper, and I wrote a note to him.

_**'Monte, sorry I had to go..something came up. I had a really good time, thanks for the food, hope to see you later. Peace.' And a drop of my tear went on the paper, but I didn't care, I put it on his seat, and started walking home. I hope he doesn't get**_** mad.'**


	2. Situations

I arrived home, and my step dad was furious. God I hate it here.

He makes me want to be the person I was before, and I can't go back to that.

'Hey you little slut, why didn't you come sooner.'

'I was BUSY!'

He grabbed my arm, and slapped my face.

'I don't care if you're busy or not, you come

home when I say to.'

I started crying, and ran to my room.

He was banging on my door and yelling.

I had to get the fuck out of here.

I started packing, and I left a note to my mom, and snuck out my window.

I had to go somewhere, but where?

I called Callie again, and texted, she finally called back, but with deep breaths. 'What's wrong Chey? I'm kind of... busy. hehee, babe stop.'

'I..I..' I started crying even more, and Callie was more alert.

'Chey, what's wrong? What happened?'

'He..can I stay with you?'

'Chey! What - you're cutting out, what happened? Chey? Hello?'

I just hung up.

No bother anyways, nobody wants me.

I sat down on the wet grass, crying and thinking to myself.

I miss my dad. My REAL dad, he was the best dad in the world.

She called back, and I picked up.

'Hello?'

**'CHEY! WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE ARE YOU? RONNIES COMING TO GET YOU!'**

Oh god, Ronnie will see my face, it was already starting to swell, and he'll see the jacket, oh no.

'I'm at the gas station near my house.'

She was freaking out, and I hung up, I couldn't handle it anymore. I just laid on the grass, I don't care anymore. I don't care what happens to me. I'm useless.

I heard a car pull up, and I knew it was my step dad, I knew it, so I laid there, and I heard a familar voice.

'Chey? Cheyy? It's Ronnie, are you okay? Oh god.. CHEY?"

I looked up at Ronnie.

He picked me up and put me in the backseat, and got a blanket and put it over me.

'Chey? Oh fuck, dude, look at her face, it's swollen, she got hit, who the fuck did this?'

'Do you think she fell?'

I couldn't make out who that was.

I just wanted to sleep, I was so exhausted and cold.

'No are you fucking stupid? That isn't a fall bruise, CHEY, can you hear me? Who did this? I'll fucking kill them.'

_**Then everything went blank and dark**_


End file.
